gillovny no sofá
by victoriarocche
Summary: david vai visitar gillian
Sexta-feira, 23h. David passava com sua turnê por Londres e quando seu show acabou ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ligar para Gillian:

\- Alô? Gillian? Já acabei por aqui.

\- David! Tudo ocorreu bem?

\- Sim, foi tudo bem. Você está livre agora? Topa tomar alguma coisa?

\- Hum, eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que você não vem até aqui em casa? Os meninos estão com o pai e Piper está na casa da amiga. Assim nós podemos por o papo em dia.

\- Ótimo. Chego aí em 20 minutos.

David, depois de acertar algumas coisas com seus companheiros de show, pegou a chave do carro, se despediu e saiu. Ele estava com saudade de sua amada, pois há várias semanas não a via. Começou a imaginar o último encontro que tiveram enquanto girava a chave para ligar o carro. O cheiro de Gillian, sua voz, seu toque... tudo começou a lhe ocorrer. Isso começou a excitá-lo cada vez mais, pois sabia que "por o papo em dia" não era somente o que ele, muito menos a Gillian pretendiam.

David entrou no elevador do pédio onde Gillian mora, imaginando qual roupa ela estaria vestindo. Tocou a campainha nervoso e sua loira abriu a porta. Eles se olharam de cima à baixo:

\- David! Que bom te ver, como está?

\- Hey, quanto tempo! Estou bem, na correria.

Eles entraram e Gillian o convidou para sentar enquanto ia a cozinha pegar algo para beberem.

David ficou observando o seu andar, descalça no chão frio. Ela usava uma blusinha rosa claro de algodão, sem sutiã, o que deixava minimamente seus mamilos a mostra, e um shortinho apertado de ficar em casa.

\- Um vinho pode ser? Trouxe aqui duas taças.

\- É claro! Obrigada.

David, sentindo o calor do momento, decidiu tirar o casaco preto de couro que usava. Gillian, mais do que depressa se ofereceu pra ajudar:

\- Quer que eu o pendure em algum lugar?

\- Sim, se possível.

Gillian, pegou o casaco e andou em direção à mesa de jantar no comodo ao lado para pendurar o casaco em uma das cadeiras. David mais uma vez ficou olhando sua amada enquanto apreciava seu vinho. Como andas graciosamente... seu sútil rebolado o deixa louco.

\- Você está linda hoje, Gillian.

\- Haha, muito engraçado. Olhe para mim, estou de pijamas.

\- E eu tenho inveja desse pijama.

Gillian voltou para o sofá, pegou seu vinho e deu um gole enquanto olhava nos olhos de David. Falou:

\- A última vez que você disse que estava com inveja da roupa que eu estava usando, você acabou a arrancando de mim.

\- E poderia arrancar de novo, se me permitisse.

\- David... você sabe onde essa conversa vai terminar.

\- Sim, eu sei.

Gillian pôs a taça de vinho na mesinha ao lado e se sentou mais perto de David, sussurrou:

\- Que bom.

Começou a beijá-lo levemente. David largou seu vinho e passou sua mão sob aqueles cabelos loiros e cheirosos.

Gillian se levantou, abriu as pernas e sentou no colo de David com uma perna de cada lado. O beijava agora com vontade enquanto tirava sua camisa. Passava as mãos em seu peitoral e sentia todo aquele vigor masculino. Sua pequena blusa de algodão foi tirava por David, que se maravilhou mais uma vez com aqueles lindos seios.

\- Nossa, que delícia. - Os chupavam e os apertavam.

\- Estava com saudade, né? – Disse Gillian, rindo.

\- Saudade de você inteira.

David se lavantou para tirar suas calças jeans e voltou a se sentar. Gillian avistou o formato que seu grande pênis fazia em sua cueca. Se ajoelhou no chão e puxou a cueca para baixo, deixando David inteiramente nu.

\- Eu também estava com saudade. – Agarrou o membro de seu homem e o levou a boca. David revirou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça pra trás enquanto Gillian o sugava cada vez mais forte.

\- Isso, chupa tudo. Vai até a garganta, deixa baba cair.

Ela a obedeceu em todos os detalhes mas decidiu parar pois aquilo era só para deixá-lo querendo mais.

Gillian levantou e David, sentado, a agarrou pela cintura e a encheu de beijos. Abaixou seu shorts e sua calcinha e encontou por fim aquela linda e semi-depilada vagina que ele tanto tem intimidade. Passou a mão sobre ela e a penetrou seu dedo do meio:

\- Uau, olha só isso. Esse é o efeito que eu tenho em você? – Enquanto fazia movimentos de vai-vem com seu dedo para testar o quanto ela estava molhada. Tirou o dedo e o levou até a boca de sua amada fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto. Ela abriu as pernas e sentou no colo de David. Ambos sentiram a penetração acontecer e seus corpos se encheram de êxtase. Gillian pulava e rossava seus seios na cara de David.

\- Agora deita aqui que eu quero sentir o teu gosto. – Disse David.

A loira assim fez, se deitou no sofá e David chegou com a boca em sua vagina.

\- Vai, lambe a minha bucetinha. Ta gostoso? Isso, assim, que língua deliciosa. Lambe! Isso.

David a chupava com muito gosto enquanto a estimulava no clitóris com o dedo polegar. Sentiu então um pequeno esguicho que saía de sua buceta enquanto Gillian gritava e se contorcia de prazer.

Ele se levantou e a penetrou mais uma vez. Sabia que sua amada implorava para ser fodida com força. Seus movimetos ritmados e sua mão acariciando seus seios a faziam gritar e pedir mais:

\- Fode com força a minha buceta, vai. Enfia esse pau duro e gostoso em mim!

Porém, quando percebeu que ia gozar, a avisou:

\- Gillian, abre a boca.

E ela se ajoelhou e abriu a boca para que David pudesse derramar-se lá dentro.

\- Engole minha porra.

Gillian brincou um pouco e engoliu tudo antes de mamar naquele grande pênis novamente. Ela fazia um trabalho em conjunto de mãos e língua, enquanto salivava e levava o membro até o fundo de sua garganta.

\- Você gosta de mamar em mim, né vadia? – David segurava os longos cabelos parar trás.

Gillian levantou-se e o beijou brincando com sua língua. Sentia o pau ereto de seu homem lhe rossar a pélvis. Se jogou no sofá e ali ficou.

David se sentou e chupou os lindos seios de sua mulher. Dessa vez mais carinhosamente. Aos poucos foi se deitando no colo de Gillian e adormeceu.


End file.
